explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Prophet Motive
' |image= |series= |production=40513-462 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe (based on material by William N. Stape) |director=Rene Auberjonois |imdbref=tt0708585 |guests=Max Grodénchik as Rom, Wallace Shawn as Zek, Tiny Ron as Maihar'du and Juliana Donald as Emi |previous_production=Destiny |next_production=Visionary |episode=DS9 S03E16 |airdate=20 February 1995 |previous_release=(DS9) Destiny (Overall) Eye of the Needle |next_release=(DS9) Visionary (Overall) Ex Post Facto |story_date(s)=Unknown (2371) |previous_story=(DS9) Destiny (Overall) Eye of the Needle |next_story=(DS9) Visionary (Overall) Ex Post Facto }} Summary Zek, the Ferengi Grand Nagus, pays a visit to Deep Space Nine and moves in to Quark's quarters, where he undertakes an important project. After displacing Quark from his home, the Nagus reveals that he has been rewriting the Rules of Acquisition. Overcome with excitement, Quark and his brother Rom rush to read the volume, thrilled to have a head start on what they think will be the path to unimaginable profit. But they are shocked to read the first rule: "If they want their money back ... give it to them." Quark and Rom read through the New Rules of Acquisition, which have been revised to reflect qualities of kindness instead of profit and greed. Amazingly, Zek is advising his people to change their ways. Quark is mortified, especially after he later discovers that Zek has established a Ferengi Benevolent Association — and named Rom the senior administrator of the project. Zek believes Rom can be molded into a new kind of Ferengi who operates "beyond greed." But Quark will have nothing of it — he is convinced something is wrong with the Nagus. He is unsure what to do next, until Zek tells him about the gift he plans to present to the Bajoran people. Quark and Rom later sneak into the Nagus's shuttle to see the gift for themselves, and are astonished to find one of the missing orbs of the Bajoran prophets. Against Quark's warning, Rom opens the box containing the orb. Quark is exposed to the sacred object, which shows him a vision in which the Grand Nagus reveals the New Rules of Acquisition were a gift. After recovering from the experience, Quark realizes the Rules are not a gift to the Ferengi people, but a gift to Zek from the aliens within the wormhole. Checking Zek's logs, Quark learns that he did visit the wormhole for a brief period, during which he could have communicated with the aliens. Quark surmises that he was hoping to use their ability to see through time to make profit, but something must have gone wrong. He decides the only way to help Zek is to take him back to the wormhole. Inside the wormhole, Quark encounters the aliens, who explain that they were so bothered by their encounter with the materialistic Zek that they restored him to an earlier, less adversarial state of existence. They threaten to do the same to Quark, but he instead offers a bargain — if they return Zek to his original state, they will never be bothered by another Ferengi. The aliens agree, Zek is back to normal, and the Ferengi way of life is saved. Errors and Explanations Changed Premises # In Heart of Stone, Nog convinces Sisko that he wants to join Starfleet because he doesn’t have the lobes for business. He says he gets this from his father. For someone who purportedly doesn’t have the lobes for business, Rom seems to put in a pretty good showing. Not only does he steal from Quark, he also embezzles a large sum of money from the grand nagus himself, while acting as co-chairman of the Ferengi Benevolent Association! He probably never had an opportunity to properly show off his business acumen before now! ''' Equipment Oddities # When the nagus first appears, Quark entertains a young female. Zek and Maihur’Du enter Quark’s quarters. The young female leaves. Quark and Rom stare dumbfounded at this turn of events. Apparently, the door is dumbfounded as well, because it forgets to close! '''Either the door sensor is faulty, or someone is using an over-ride to keep the door open. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Saturday, May 08, 1999 - 7:44 am: REFERENCE TO 5TH SEASON SHOW Bashir's hesitant attitude about being nominated for the award takes on new meaning what with the revelation that he had been genetically enhanced.That could explain why he feels he doesn’t deserve the award. # New rule of acquisition 22: Latinum tarnishes... How does a liquid tarnish? Curdle, maybe, dry up, maybe, but tarnish? Mike Nuss on Thursday, March 24, 2005 - 5:00 pm: Maybe he meant that latinum tarnishes what it touches. Like, it leaves a stain or something.dotter31 on Wednesday, May 17, 2006 - 11:22 am: 'Latinum' is shorthand for gold-pressed latinum. # The Ferengi relief shipment is being sent by high-warp courier. I wonder what the Federation has to say about the Ferengi's exceeding the warp speed limit? dotter31 on Wednesday, May 17, 2006 - 11:22 am: Probably nothing, since it was a Ferengi transaction in (I presume) Ferengi space. If it was in Federation space, perhaps the courier company uses variable geometry warp nacelles (like the USS Voyager) which allow it to go faster, or maybe the courier has a special license to go faster (much like coal-fired power plants in the US have permits allowing them to pollute) Seniram What can they say? The Ferengi aren’t part of the Federation, so maybe they don’t feel obliged to stick to the limit! # Quark calls Bashir a quack. Where did Quark learn an ancient Earth insult for a bad doctor? Probably overhearing the Starfleet personnel in his bar. # John A. Lang on Saturday, November 01, 2003 - 10:33 pm: GREAT LINE: "Then why are you working on your acceptance speech?" Odo to Bashir It is usually a good idea for nominees to have something ready, just in case. Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine